Reid Family Reunion
by AngelGrey
Summary: She knew she was a genius. She knew she had OCD. She even knew she had a half-brother working in the FBI. But Macie didn't know that her father was working an illegal business that could cost her or Spencer their lives. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! My first Criminal Minds Fanfic! I'm a total CriMind Fan so I hope you guys like my Fanfic. I accept ANY review, whether its advice, flames or whatever. I hope it will make me a better writer. Thank you !**

**I do not own Criminal Minds...Or Reid (Which Saddens me). Reid will sort of be OOC. But I do own his sister :p**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE<strong>

_**"The death of a mother is the first sorrow wept without her"**_

She had a loving father and mother.

She was in her senior year of high school.

She had an IQ of 177.

She was only 15 years old, skipping two grades ahead of her peers.

She lived, breathed and obeyed her schedule. Macie's mind was like a computer. She did the same thing every day in the same fashion. People may think it was weird but that's the way her mind worked. It was all about numbers and statistics, and her Obsessive Compulsive Disorder didn't make her any more normal. Being in high school was already tough enough, maybe this experience ran in the family?

**3:00 P.M Friday**

A small brunette was taking the same route home. She wasn't in a rush to get home. She paced herself counting the steps along the way. Turning a corner, she looked up to greet her neighbour, Ms. Greyson who was wearing her floppy sunhat; A sweet old women whom she had known as a child.

"Beautiful flowers Ms Greyson," she exclaimed, looking at the garden filled with different colours.

"Thank you Macie, I've been working on them all spring," The white-haired women smiled, "I won't be here later, but I can give you my keys so you can walk Skip" Skip was Ms. Greyson's golden retriever. On cue you could hear the golden retriever bark from inside the house.

"I would love to, but today I have some things to do," the girl politely answered, "Maybe next time,"

The woman smiled and nodded, "Say hello to your mother for me."

Macie waved her farewell and took exactly 25 steps to the front of her porch. She pushed strands of her long hair from her face as she took the keys out of the front pocket of her dark coloured jeans. Turning the key clockwise until the she heard the click, she entered inside her house.

**3:05 PM**

The aroma of her mother's cooking filled the house. She smiled slightly, "Some things will always be the same," she thought. She took off her bag and walked up the stairs. Her door was open. Her door was never open. Her heart froze. She took a small step in her room. No one was in it. "My door is ALWAYS closed," she thought. Always. Her heart started to beat faster.

Not right, not right at all. Most people wouldn't notice this small detail, but she did. Macie wasn't ordinary. Even with a high IQ level, there was still something that bothered her every day. Her OCD affected the way she worked, thought and lived. Every day at 8:00 AM, she shuts her door closed, and no one, not even her parents open it.

She went downstairs, "Mom!" she yelled, "Was there something that you wanted from my room?"

Silence. Macie walked in the kitchen and she saw her favourite snack on the table, a small salad and fruit juice. What she ate, every day at that moment. But where was her mom?

Without hesitation, she went to the drawer to grab a fork for her salad.

"5 forks, 5 spoons but 4 knives?" she thought. Something was off…

She wouldn't panic over something small but she didn't feel comfortable. She slammed the drawer shut as she went to the living room. There she froze, seeing red on the floor; A pool of blood coming from her mother's chest.

"MOM!" she yelled. Her mother's green eyes were starting up at the ceiling. She was wearing her favourite black business suit, the one she wore for special meeting days. She ripped open her jacket.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, Please don't mom, please don't leave me…" she kept on muttering to herself. Checking her pulse, there was none. "Mom…" she quietly whispered, "I'm sorry, so sorry," The blood was all over her hands and her shirt. She got up walking around talking to herself, panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

**4:00 PM**

**Terry Pratchett said: "The trouble with having an open mind, of course, is that people will insist on coming along and trying to put things in it"**

"Slow down with the coffee pretty boy," said Derek Morgan to his teammate Spencer Reid. The brown, short haired man continued to take a sip from his mug.

"I can't," he said, "When I'm nervous I need caffeine and sugar,"

"What are you nervous about? A date with a young woman perhaps," wondered Morgan laughing and patting him on the pack.

"Reid has a date?" asked Prentiss coming in putting her bag on the desk, "What is she? Blonde, brunette?b

"I don't have a date," Reid exclaimed

"Definetly brunette," chuckled Morgan, "So where did you meet her? Coffee shop?"

"For a profiler, you're hypothesis is completely off," replied Reid.

"Reid?" called Hotch from his office as the other 3 agents looked up, "Please come to my office right now." He quickly turned around with a file in his hand.

"What's going on now?" asked Prentiss.

"I have no idea," answered Reid putting down his coffee and heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Please close the door," said Hotch as Reid nodded and did so. He took a seat and Hotch opened a file in front of him.<p>

"Do you know a woman named Amy Reid?" he asked automatically. Reid thought about it, no aunts or cousins he knew with that name.

"No, I don't think so," he said

"She was found dead an hour ago at a house in Las Vegas. She's married to your father." Reid was shocked. His father left him when he was 12 and the last time he saw him was when he thought he murdered Riley Jenkins.

"Where's my dad?" he asked.

"Apparently out on a business trip for the last week. I tried to contact him with no luck. Can you try?"

"Yeah, I'll ask my mom too," He examined the picture of the brunette woman. A single shot in the chest in her own home, he thought. His father never mentioned him getting married again. But at the same time, he never asked.

"Are we heading to Las Vegas right now?" Reid asked.

"Yes, JJ's getting the team in the board room right now, But Reid there's one more thing," he said, "Amy and William Reid has a daughter, Macie Reid. She is the one who called 911."

_A daughter_, he thought, _So that means she is my sister, well half-sister._

"I had no idea," he said in a confused tone trying to process it in his mind.

"Right now she's in social services waiting for her dad," Hotch added.

"I can't believe he stated this whole new life without telling me," he said shocked.

Hotch and Reid headed towards the board room while the rest of the team were already seated.

"Ok," started off JJ, "Amy Reid, killed in her home with one single gunshot in her chest. The only one to find her was her 15 year old daughter Macie,"

"Wait, Amy REID?" asked Morgan, "Related to you Reid,"

"My dad's second wife apparently." He said, Morgan looked as shocked as Reid did.

"Now the coroner confirmed the gun used was a .38 revolver, the same one used in two previous murders of Ronald Langston and Stanley West," continued JJ showing two more pictures of dead bodies.

"But the victimology is different," said Prentiss, "The only similarity would be I guess their age,"

"Not exactly, they all worked in the same business company, along with William Reid,"

Morgan looked at Reid again, who was staring at the picture of Amy Reid.

"You ok kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, just the chances of him getting married again, after what happened are like less than 15%"

"Only you would put marriage as a statistic Reid," Morgan commented.

"Anyway, time to head out," said Hotch as the team headed out the door to travel to Las Vegas.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

**Desmond Tutu said, "You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."**

**6:30 PM**

"Officer David, these are Special Agents Reid and Morgan," said Hotch shaking the hand of a police officer.

"Thank you for coming," said Officer David, "Macie Reid is in there, but she hasn't said anything since she's got here."

The officer gave him a file containing information about Macie. Hotch handed to Reid.

**_Spencer's POV_**

_Macie Reid…_

_15 year old female…._

_Attending Senior year at Lincoln High School…_

_Has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder…._

_IQ of 177…_

This girl, my sister, has a high IQ like me. The chances of us both getting it would be…well none theoretically. Morgan was beside me reading her profile as well,

"Reid, she's a genius just like you, but why are we reading her profile for?" asked Morgan

"Police thinks she's a suspect, she apparently skipped school for the past two days, her neighbour said she usually walks her dog everyday but hasn't recently, and there is a .38 revolver missing from her home,"

"That makes my dad...I mean her dad just as much as a suspect," I said, "He hasn't been at work apparently this past week and the business trips he's claimed to be in are fake."

"Morgan, I want you to ask her a few questions," suggested Hotch.

"Wait, I think I should do it," I interrupted quickly, Hotch gave me a hesistant look.

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Hotch, even if she's my sister she doesn't know that. And she has OCD, she's probably having a mental breakdown since she's in an unfamiliar environment," I argued, "I'm probably the only one that understands her,"

Hotch knew he didn't have a choice, "Fine but Morgan's coming in with you, I'll head to her house with Rossi to find some clues,"

"Sure," agreed Morgan.

As Hotch left, Morgan looked at me with a worried look, "So this is not the way you pictured meeting your only sister huh?"

"I haven't really had time to picture since I only found out 3 hours ago," I replied, "Oh and Morgan, do me a favour and not mention to her who I am." He nodded and we both went in the room.

A small brunette girl huddling herself with in a baggy sweatshirt sat on a chair. She slightly looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. I could kind of see it. She had the same eyes as me and my dad.

"Macie, My name is Derek and this is Spencer," said Morgan sitting beside her, "I'm sorry about what happened with your mom," The girl didn't reply, she was looking down fidgeting with the sweater.

"Why did they take my clothes?" she said bluntly. Morgan looked at me.

"Well, we just wanted you to wear something clean," he said

"But they were my clothes," she said, "I really want to go, I have to do something," She quickly got up but I was in front of her.

"What do you have to do?" I asked her.

"I have to vacuum my room, I don't want my mom to think I can't take care of myself,"

"Macie, I promise I'll have you home soon but can you answer some questions,"

She nodded her head, "Do you know what time it is?" she asked

"About…7 O clock," I said looking at my watch, She looked worried but sat back down.

"Why did you skip school these two days?" I asked her.

"I just didn't want to go," she answered.

"You're a straight A student with a perfect attendance except for these two days. There must have been a reason," She seemed to be staring at my watch, "Are you late for something?" I asked.

"Uhh..No. Just wondering when my dad will get here," Reid could tell she was lying but at the same time he wondered where his dad was too.

"He'll be here soon," said Morgan, "So are you going to tell us what happened,"

"Every day, I do the same thing," she started, " I can't help it. But yesterday I didn't want to go because of Prom. Everyone in my grade was preparing, guys were asking girls out, and me…I was the odd one out. I just didn't want to face it at all,"

I understood what she was going through, I was 12 when I was in high school.

"It was actually the first time I did something different. I went to the park and drew some pictures, I like art, like my mom," she said quietly.

"Was there anything suspicious, out of the ordinary when you last saw your mom?" asked Morgan.

"No, she was happy. But usually she's arguing with my dad," she said.

Typical, I thought, My dad arguing with his second wife.

"Anything else, the smallest detail would help," I told her.

"My door it was open," she said, "My bedroom door is always closed. My mom and dad both know I like it closed. There was a knife missing from the drawer."

Morgan's cellphone started to ring as he excused himself,

"You're doing a good job," I assured her

"You guys think its my dad," She said.

"I didn't say that…"

"But its kind of obvious. The parents are arguing, he's on a business trip and apparently no one around. It doesn't take a genius,"

"What did you have to do?"

"Huh?" she asked

"You kept looking at my watch, where did you have to be?"

"I told you, I have to vacuum my room, then study for my exam,"

**_Macie's POV_**

Spencer looked familiar, like my dad. "Have I seen you before?" I asked him.

"I don't think so," he answered. I nodded my head.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked me

"Coffee with a lot of sugar and milk," I said. He smiled and went to get me my drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

**Fred Penzel said, "The basic principle behind behavioral therapy for OCD is that you cannot be bored and scared at the same time."**

_**8:00 PM**_

"Nothing in the house seems to be disturbed," said Rossi.

"You think she knows anything?" asked Hotch

"She might, but I don't think intentionally. She maybe a genius like Reid but that doesn't mean she understands everything," replied Rossi. They were both in her room. Purple walls surrounded them as they looked around for anything.

"Morgan called and told me that Macie said her door was open, which apparently was odd," said Hotch.

"Isn't it possible she left it open before leaving this morning or her mother entering the room?" asked Rossi.

"No, Someone with OCD get into the habit of things. It's as normal to her as breathing," said Hotch.

"Which means, someone entered looking for someone or something," said Rossi

"Maybe the UNSUB thought she would be home," suggested Hotch.

"Or maybe, they were looking for something. We need to ask Macie to come and check out her room. I'll call Morgan,"

_**8:30 PM**_

Morgan, Reid and Macie entered her house. Macie took off her shoes and went up the stairs to her bedroom.

"What is she doing?" asked Morgan.

"She forgot that this was a murder investigation. She's continuing her schedule," said Reid, "I'm going to watch her to see if something goes wrong."

Reid ran up the stairs to see Macie looking for something.

"Is something missing?" he asked,

"My notebook, I put it right here," she said pointing at a desk.

She started looking under her bed and in her closet. Reid looked around her room. She had paintings on her wall filled with colours. They were all abstract art. She had a shelf full of art supplies and beside it was some certificates and awards from her school.

"You seem to be very successful at school," said Reid, but she wasn't paying attention.

"I always put it right there," she muttered digging through her drawers.

"What was in the notebook?" he asked.

"Stuff, personal stuff, my schedule, my feelings and thoughts. That notebook helps me control my OCD," she exclaimed getting angrier that she couldn't find it.

"Reid!" called Morgan from down the stairs. This caught the attention of both the Reids in the room.

"Coming," he said leaving the girl alone in the room with a confused look on her face.

Reid came down the stairs. "You could have used my first name," he quickly told him.

"Sorry, force of habit," he said, "Garcia called, she said your father was apparently apart of this illegal business, selling weapons. Her mother must have got in the way,"

"If he really did do this, then what would he want to do with Macie?" asked Reid.

"Maybe she saw something she shouldn't have?" Morgan said.

* * *

><p>Reid decided to go and find out. He went back up and saw that Macie had a piece of paper in her hand, "I knew you looked familiar," she said, "My dad always talked about you,"<p>

She had in her hand a newspaper, seemed to be cut up and wrinkled. She started to read it outloud

"_Fed Saves Railroad Passengers_

_By Rose Tamlyn_

_One Security Officer had already been shot and killed. The FBI Agent, who happened to be on the train, was handcuffed to her chair. The stand-off, which took place yesterday in a train car in Texas, could have ended far worse, authorities say._

_"I only went in because I felt I had the best understanding of the suspect," said Special Supervisory Agent Spencer Reid. 'In these situations, you have to first of all understand who it is you're dealing with in order to save as many people as you can. Fortunately for us, we were able to save almost everyone.' "_

My father gave me this newspaper, telling me how I have a half brother working in the FBI, saving people's lives and solving cases. This is you isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. That case was along time ago, when I was 24," he answered

"I was only 9…" she said amazed, "So you're really my brother,"

"I didn't think it was a good idea to tell you because of the situation," he said.

"What situation?" she asked. Reid looked at her stranged. But then her face changed, "Oh my god…" she muttered quickly sitting down, "It just slipped my mind, How the hell did I forget that my own mother's dead," Tears were soon forming in her eyes as she was having trouble breathing,

"She's suppose to be here," she muttered, her breathing became harder. She was having a panic attack.

"Macie, Macie, stay calm," Reid patted her back and held her hand, "Put your head between your legs,"

She quickly did so. After a couple of minutes, her breathing went back to normal and she sat back up.

"Sorry," she whispered

"You don't have to be sorry," he said assuringly, "Today, you can have a break, you've been through a lot," she nodded her head.

"Pack some of your clothes, I'll make sure you go to a safe place," she agreed as he left her to pack.

Reid went downstairs once again, "Any leads on William," he said quickly

"No, we have the whole city looking for him," said Hotch.

"Hotch, is it ok if she stays with me?" he asked.

"I don't think social services will agree," said Hotch

"I'm her brother, I have some right. Plus her life is in danger, she needs an agent with her anyway," he said hoping Hotch will agree. Reid's father already abandoned him, his sister shouldn't have to suffer through the same thing,

"Fine," Hotch agreed, "But were moving you both to a safe house,"

Reid agreed automatically, hoping this would be a good chance to get to know his sister.

* * *

><p>Yay another Chapter! Thanks for reading so far. <strong>PLEASE REVIEW, Even a small comment gives me happiness :)<strong>

**Oh and I didn't write that article, I'm found it from wikia website about an article I guess Spencer's dad really did have. Anyway; I don't own it**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

**Joseph Addison said, "If you wish to succeed in life, make perseverance your bosom friend, experience your wise counselor, caution your elder brother, and hope your guardian genius."**

**9:30 PM**

The car ride was silent. Reid, well the older one, was driving the black SUV to the safe house with Macie beside him in the front seat.

"How long did you know about me?" asked Macie breaking the silence.

"Just today actually. I never really talked to dad. I only saw him once when investigating a case,"

'I'm still weirded out," she said, "I mean it's not every day you find out you have a big brother. If it was under different circumstances, it would have been really cool,"

"Don't worry, It will all be over soon," There was a small beeping sound coming from the car.

"Damm it," he muttered. They were out of gas so he quickly exited the freeway to enter the next gas station.

"Here," said Spencer giving her some change, "Go and grab a drink for youself,"

"Do you want anything?" she asked and he shook his head.

Macie POV

I entered the gas station. My thoughts were jumbled up. My mom would want me to be strong for her I know. But I keep having a feeling that dad did something bad to get here. Maybe I should tell Spencer what I know about him. I felt safe with him. My parents were usually never home so I was always by myself. After buying some coke I went back outside seeing Spencer in the car on his cell phone.

Something caught me off guard though. A dark green van was behind his SUV. I'm pretty sure I saw it before. The licence plate looked the same too. Maybe I was just hallucinating as I went back in the car.

Back on the highway, Spencer was telling me about himself. He had an IQ of 187, a star trek nerd, can read 20 000 words per minute, and loves coffee (like me).

I told him about my experiences in high school. It made me feel good that someone else knew what I was going through.

"So.. How many existentialists does it take to screw in a light bulb?" He started with his joke making..but I wasn't paying attention. From my rear view mirror I saw the same van behind us.

"I don't know.." I stuttered still not paying attention

"An existentialist would never change the bulb, he would allow the darkness to exist…One of our unsubs told me that answer but still, it is true since an existentialist is a person who…"

"Spencer…" I interrupted getting scared.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess that doesn't sound funny,"

"No it's not that, that van behind us, It's been following us since the gas station. I think even before that,"

He looked at the car using his mirror. The windows were tinted so you could barely make a face but I'm pretty sure it was a man.

"Have you seen that van before?" he asked me

"Yeah, I think before I found my mom. It was outside across the street. I knew it was weird because I never saw the van before,"

He took out his cellphone and started to dial, "Morgan, we got a van following us. Dark green, Licence plate B132…I can't see the rest it's too dark. We need backup. Tell Garcia to locate the owner…Yeah we'll be careful."

I kept looking behind us getting nervous. I could tell Spencer was too. "What are we going to do?" I asked feeling helpless.

There was a silence for a minute. Then he said, "Act casual for now,"

The green van began to speed up. It drove to our left and was right beside us.

"Keep your head down," he ordered. I quickly ducked my head. I felt the slam on Spencer's side of the car.

"He's trying to push us over," muttered Spencer, "Time to act like Morgan," What did that mean? Spencer quickly stepped on the breaks of the SUV and quickly did a sharp U turn sending us in the other direction. I put my head back up. In the mirror , I could see the van do the same thing.

"It's coming back," I say worried. Spencer quickly turned on the siren so we could go through faster. That didn't slow down the van behind us. I really thought it was going to catch up until we heard other sirens approaching. Without hesitation, the green van left for the exit. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as Spencer slowed down and pulled over.

He picked up his cellphone, "Yeah Hotch, we're okay. Just took a detour. I don't know, we didn't see a face but most likely male, white and 30s…Sure we're coming back." He hanged up.

He looked at me, "You okay?" I slightly nodded because I didn't know his definition okay,

"Don't ever follow Morgan's way of driving ok?" He tried to joke and I guess I had to crack a smile.

* * *

><p>I got that Spencer joke from one of the episodes...I again forgot which one but somewhere in season 4 i guess. Please Review :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

**" I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind." ~Spencer Reid**

**12:00 PM**

"What have you got for me baby girl," grinned Morgan as he answered the phone back at the police station.

"Well, the van following our two Reids, which is really weird for me to say, belongs to a Lance Sherwood, who apparently works for William Reid," said Garcia still typing on her computer.

"So it looks like her father really want her back," said Morgan.

"I feel bad for her," sighed Garcia, "All these years and she didn't know what her father was doing,"

"We don't know that for sure, she maybe young but she's as smart as Reid," said Morgan.

"Let's worry about tomorrow, talk to you tomorrow hot stuff," smirked Garcia.

"Sweet dreams Penelope," Morgan smiled.

**6:00 AM**

At the safe house, Reid and Macie were sitting in the kitchen drinking their coffee.

"No wonder you didn't get any sleep, you drank more than me," said Spencer.

"And you did?" she replied back.

"No, but I have an excuse," he smiled.

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to," she sighed, "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and… This is all going to be real," She continued to drink her coffee. Spencer closed the curtains in the kitchen and went back to the counter.

"Is it normal?" she asked

"Is what normal?"

"Forgetting, sometimes I totally forget that she's not here,"

"For you yes, your OCD isn't use to change. You assume the same thing happens every day," he said trying to make her feel better.

"At times, I forget about the pain, and then when I remember I feel guilty,"

"Don't be, It's not your fault at all," he said assuringly.

"Shouldn't you be with them anyway?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are an important aspect of the team. What are you doing wasting your time here with me?"

"I'm not wasting my time here. I'm still waiting for you to tell me what you're hiding," Spencer look straight at her .

"Dad is a good person isn't he?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be the best person to judge," said Spencer sitting down, "Was there any change with him in the past few weeks; Anything suspicious even the smallest detail."

"I had a good relationship with dad, way better than mom actually. They both weren't around much, but when he was he gave me his attention," she looked up looking at Spencer's reaction to see if it changed.

"They were fighting alot, talking about divorce even, but other than that no..." she said

"I'm going to make a call," said Spencer walking into the other room. Macie got up, putting both their cups into the sink. She rinsed each cup three times before drying them.

"Garcia, any info on the man trying to kill us yesterday,"

"Well, said Garcia checking her computer, "He was charged once for selling illegal weapons, but then it was dropped because there wasn't enough evidence,"

"Yeah, that would make sense," he said, "William would help him get rid of evidence, or else he couldn't have a business."

"Well lucky for us his car has a GPS so I'm trying to follow him, Could take a couple of hours."

"Keep me updated," said Reid.

He hanged up the phone and went back to the kitchen and saw Macie continuing to wash her hands.

"Macie, you okay?"

"No, I have to wash my hands, I still see blood on them," she said sobbing. He looked at her sympathetically.

"There is no blood," he assured her, "Macie, Trust me you are stronger than this,"

"No, don't you get it. My dad's going to kill me like mom,"

"Why? Why would he kill you?" asked Spencer. She looked at him shaking her head.

"Nothing...it's just..." she stuttered.

"Macie? Are you hiding something?" he asked seriously. She shook her head.

"Macie, I swear nothing's going to happen to you,"

"How can you be so sure?" she said wiping her eyes.

"Because I'm your brother, and although I haven't known you long, I know you are a smart kid and I do care about you," he said.

The 15 year old calmed down and hugged her brother. He hugged back and he was happy to be there for her.

"My notebook..." she started, "They have names in them, names my dad had on his computer along with some numbers. I know he didn't want me to see them, but I wrote it down just incase."

"Do you remember any of the names?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She told Spencer the names and two of them were the ones who were murdered. Reid quickly called Garcia.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

**"They say a little knowledge is a dangerous thing, but it's not one half so bad as a lot of ignorance." ~Terry Pratchett**

**2:00 PM Saturday**

"Got an address," shouted Morgan from the upper level of the office after hanging up from Garcia, "2121 Addison Road, I got a witness saying he saw William stocking up from a supplier,"

"Ok team lets go," said Hotch as the rest of the team minus Reid went out to their SUVs.

They arrived at an old abandoned factory. Rossi and Morgan covered the front, Prentiss , JJ and Hotch from the back,"

"FBI Don't move," yelled Morgan after kicking down the door. 3 men wearing business suits quickly turned around. One took out his gun, but was a deadly move as Rossi shot him dead. The other two men put their hands in the air.

"Surprised to see us," said Morgan searching William Reid for any weapons. He looked pissed off as handcuffs were cut on him.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door at the Safe house. Officer David along with other officers came in.<p>

"Dr Reid, her father is in custody," Officer David said.

"Great," said a relieved Spencer looking at his little sister, "You helped a lot,"

"We have to send her to stay with her aunt now," The officer said, "Regulations from Social services,"

They looked at each other. Macie had a sad look on her face, "At this moment," she said

"Yes, Your aunt is waiting for you at her apartment," he said.

"So I guess I have to say bye," said Spencer.

"It was nice working with you Special agent," she said trying to smile.

"It was nice working with you too, " he said raising out his hand as she shook it. After a brief moment, he hugged his sister.

"I hope I can visit you in Virginia," said Macie, "It was cool to finally meet you big brother."

"Of course," he said. They walked outside together and before she got into the back of the car he said to her, "And don't let the big kids intimidate you at high school, your mother would be proud remember that."

She smiled and entered the car waving back as it drove away.

* * *

><p>"How does he look so calm in there?" asked Morgan from the other side of the interrogation room.<p>

"Were about to find out," said Hotch entering the room.

"Agent Hotchner, I was really expecting my son to give me a visit,"

"He definitely won't when we put you in jail," he replied.

"Under what charges?" he asked.

"Murdering your wife," he said putting the photos of the body in front of him, "Or did you get one of your men to do it for you,"

"You don't even know who did it?" he said chucking, "Great so I'm here because you are guessing it was me, while my wife's real murderer could be out there after my daughter."

"Right now we have you for selling illegal merchandise but I promise you that will change," Hotch assured.

William Reid lied back on his chair. He looked calm and not nervous at all. Morgan was holding up a file, "So what you killed your competition, your wife found out about your hobby and you decided to kill her too huh?"

"Great imagination, Agent Morgan but unless you have evidence and my lawyer present, I don't need to say anything to you."

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other pissed as they walked out the interrogation room. Reid arrived walking towards them.

"So he's in there," Reid said.

"Yeah, you wanna crack at him?" asked Morgan.

"Actually, yes I do," said Reid going in there.

Reid quickly walked in the room closing the door behind him.

"Son, long time since I've seen you," he said happily.

"I'm not your son anymore," he said sternly, "You lost that right, to me and Macie,"

"So you met her huh, you two have so much in common," Reid remained silent as he sat down in front of him.

"She told me about the notebook, the names inside too. You probably destroyed it by now," Reid started.

"You can't believe everything a child tells you," he said.

"That's the thing, she's not a child. She is in her senior year of high school. She learned how to live independently at home even with her disorder, and the sad thing is she still thinks you love her."

"I do," William argued,

"Yeah you probably once loved your wife too, didn't stop you from killing her," he said, "The only thing I need is a testimony from Macie, and then you'll rot in jail."

"You know what Macie means," said William once again calmly.

"Greek word meaning precious," replied Spencer, "Which she is and you treat her nothing like it,"

"It's also from the French word Mace meaning Weapon," he retorted back, "Which I can use on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're right about Macie. She is precious. She also has photographic memory so if she was reading certain names off my laptop she would remember them till she died. But she won't tell on her dad."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked confused. If Macie had a photographic memory, it wouldn't matter if they had her notebook, she could just tell them, but it also means she would be a target.

"Damm it," Spencer muttered as he ran out of the interrogation room.

"Get Officer David on the phone now!" he told Prentiss but he wouldn't pick up.

JJ quickly walked into the office, "There was an accident on the way to Macie's aunts house. Officer David's in the hospital and Macie's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readin so far! Couple more chapters left. I notice alot of people reading (Which I am happy since this is my first fanfic ever!) but not alot of Reviews, so please take the time to Review! Much Appreciated even if criticism :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and criticism. I know my grammer can be horrible most of the time; Which I know my English teacher will be yelling at me for the rest of the year :(_**

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT<strong>

**"It is often said that before you die your life passes before your eyes. It is in fact true. It's called living." ~ Terry Pratchett**

"I want every road near that area shut down," said Hotch as Prentiss picked up the phone, "JJ, get Macie's photo out everywhere,"

The whole team was scrambling while Reid and Morgan were standing outside the interrogation room .

"He knows where Macie is," said Reid annoyed with his father.

"Yeah but he's just not going to tell us, he needs to get rid of her," said Morgan, "How does a man go from loving father to heartless man in less than 15 years?"

"Greed," said Reid bluntly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Macie POV<strong>_

I wasn't feeling well at all. My head was hurting like crazy. I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ear. I fluttered my eyes open but everything was still fuzzy. It took time for my eyes to adjust. I finally realized I was tied to a chair in a small factory-type room.

"Damm it," I muttered as I noticed blood on my shirt. I didn't know if it was mine or someone else's. Then the memories of the crash flooded back in my head. I don't know what happened exactly, but I knew I was in trouble. I looked up and saw a small opening at the door. I heard the voices of two men arguing with each other. I held my breath, hoping they wouldn't come in. I struggled with the rope behind the chair but it was on tight.

"Is he crazy?" I heard a voice say, "His own daughter!"

"That was my instructions," said another deeper voice, "_Will_ told me if he didn't come back on time to finish her off."

_Oh my God! They are going to kill me! My body was in panic mode as I desperately tried to get free._

"This is low even for him," said the first voice again, "First his wife, now her."

"Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in jail, I suggest you suck it up,"

"She's not going to say anything. She's only 15."

"Hey, either you kill her or I will, either way I don't care."

There was then a silence. My heart was pounding to a new extreme. There was a footsteps approaching. I didn't care about staying silent anymore, I just wanted to get out alive. A man came in through the door… _Oh god Spencer, Please find me!_

* * *

><p>"I assure you Mrs. Shields, we're doing everything we can to find her," said JJ on the phone, "We've sent an agent to come pick you up."<p>

After JJ hung up the phone, Reid said,"Who was that?"

"Her aunt, I just told her what happened," said JJ still frowining, "How are you dealing with him?"

"He won't talk," said Spencer angrily, "For once I have no ideas…" JJ looked at him sympathetically.

* * *

><p>The man was in his late 40s, with slightly grey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey suit and had a familiar look on his face.<p>

"Uncle Tommy?" I said shocked. Mr. Thomas Jones has been my dad's busisness partner since I was born. He always brought me gifts and called me princess and treated me like I was his own daughter. I saw the gun he had in his pocket and I looked at him with a worried gaze.

He put his finger on his lips signiling I should be quiet. He looked suspicious and was looking out the door waiting for something. I heard an engine of a car and then he slowly closed the door.

"I'm so sorry about this Macie," he said taking a knife out. That was definetly worse than a gun.

"Please don't kill me," I said sobbing, but he went around me cutting the rope from my hands.

"I promise no one is going to hurt you princess…" he said helping me up, "Now come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

At first I thought it was a trap, but I knew Uncle Tom wouldn't hurt me. We went outside, as he was looking for his keys.

"'Crap," I heard him mutter, and I understood why he said that. A car was coming towards the area so Uncle Tom pushed me down behind the car.

" Here take this," he said taking out a cellphone, "Call the police and run to safety. I'll deal with whomever,"

"No please don't leave me," I begged grabbing his arm.

"Macie, don't worry. Just do what I say ok?" I nodded my head, still unsure of myself. He took out his gun and headed towards the factory. I ran behind it, dialing on the phone.

"Operator what's your emergency…" The voice said.

"I need help," I say quickly, "The FBI are looking for me I think…I don't know where I am."

"Ma'am calm down…" said the voice again, "Can you describe the place?"

"Uhh…There's a big factory, abandoned…and" I stopped as I heard 3 gun shots from a distance.

* * *

><p>"Gear up team," says Hotch, "We may have found Macie."<p>

The whole team quickly gather as Hotch finished his phone call, "Gun shots were heard from an abandoned factory a couple of miles from the accident."

"Let's go then," says Reid hurrying to get into his SUV.

* * *

><p>She huddled herself in a corner. She thought that if she ran she would get spotted from whoever was in the factory. She started to think to herself. <em>Why does my dad want me dead? Why is my mom dead? Is this all my fault? I wish I was normal…<em>She thought. _Be with kids my age, have friends, go to prom and come home to my parents. Now, my mom's dead, my dad's a murderer, and everything I ever thought was not true anymore._

Her train of thought was interrupted by sirens. "The police, "she thought, "They found me," Great, but she was still afraid of getting up. The shooter could still be out there. She kept her head down.

* * *

><p>The FBI came in the door. "FBI Don't move," said Hotch at a man with a gun in his hand. Without hesitation, the man put the gun down and put his hands in the air.<p>

"You have to find her," said the man wearing a grey suit as Morgan was searching him.

"Where's Macie Reid?" asked Hotch, holding his gun still.

"I gave her my cellphone and told her to run. They were trying to kill her," he said looking at the dead body on the floor.

"Look around," ordered Hotch. Rossi and Prentiss went one way while Reid and Morgan went another way. Reid and Morgan walked behind the factory. There were a bunch of empty dumpsters and old cars in the back. "Reid," whispered Morgan as he pointed behind one of the dumpsters. There was a small person wearing a bloody blue shirt hiding behind a dumpster with her head ducked down.

"Macie," Reid exclaimed putting his gun away.

"Spencer?" said a small voice as she put her head up and saw her brother kneeling down beside her.

"Morgan, get a medic," he said quickly, "Macie, you're alright now."

"They tried to kill me Spencer. My dad wants me dead," she started to sob. He put his arms around her comforting her as she cried from her experience.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you loyal readers and Please Review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Final Chapter! Very Excited and Happy :)**_

**_NINE_**

**"If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." ~ Orson Welles**

William Reid was arrested for murder and selling illegal weapons. His trial would be held in the after 2 weeks. Thanks to rare honesty of Mr. Thomas Jones, there was a witness during the murder of Amy Reid.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know," said Thomas, "I just want to make sure Macie will be alright."

"She will be," said Hotch, "Her aunt are in a safe location."

Thomas nodded his head, finally stating his story.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"You don't know what you're doing Amy," said the voice of William Reid._

_"Take your stuff Will and leave now," she holding a knife in her hand._

_"What are you going to do stab me?" he said chuckling in his own amusement._

_Thomas was standing beside William, looking worried at this predicament. "Amy just put it down, we don't want to cause trouble."_

_"I can't believe you to brought your business here. Are you stupid? Have you forgotten we have a daughter? How about her condition Will? You think she will handle this well."_

_"She doesn't need to know," said Will, "Now put the knife down and I have an offer for you."_

_"I'm not your business associate, I'm your wife. Now get out," she said sternly._

_"Not without Macie," said Will._

_"Yeah, cause I'm going to let you take my daughter,"_

_"She knows things about my business. She could get me introuble,"_

_"Will," said Thomas, "Just leave them. I'm sure they won't tell."_

_"Hell I will," answered Amy, "Now both of you get out before I call the police."_

_"Fine," said Will raising his hands admitting defeat, "You win Amy,"_

_Amy stood there shocked slowly putting down the knife. Thomas and Will walked back towards the door. As Thomas went out, he heard a gun shot from behind. He quickly turned around as he saw Will holding his revolver still aiming in the house._

_"What the hell did you do?" said Thomas about to run in the house and check on Amy, but Will stopped him._

_"Leave her, now let's go," said Will calmly as nothing happened, "Macie's school is about to end by now."_

_Thomas was shocked but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Going against William Reid is deadly move._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue – Two Weeks later<strong>_

Spencer paid the man for the coffees. A large cup for him, and a small one with extra sugars for his sister. He walked outside to a small bench and handed it to the small brunette.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem," he said, "But next time you're paying. I think this is the third time this week."

She smiled, "Well can you blame me? I'm a nervous wreck."

"You'll do fine, don't worry."

"I swear if you say **'Don't worry'** one more time, I will dump this coffee on your head."

"That's an offence against a FBI agent,"

"You always use that excuse," she said laughing, "And has anyone told you, you don't look like an FBI agent."

"Approximately 23 times," he said sipping his drink as she stared in shock.

"Anyway, after this I just want to go catch a movie or something,"

"Horror movies I hope," he said.

"No way," she said angrily, "Too much blood,"

"Sorry wasn't thinking,"

"For once in your life…" she replied.

Spencer looked at his watch. "Well, I guess we better go back in,"

She kept silent looking at the scenery around her, "Thanks…" she said.

"For what?"

"I know you suggested moving to Virginia to my aunt. And I guess I really needed a new start,"

"Good, plus we have some catching up to do," said Spencer.

"Like what?"

"Like whatever brothers do to annoy their sisters," stated Reid.

"So that's why you wanted me to come to Virginia, to bug me,"

"No, It's just nice having family near you know…"

"No scientific explanation needed…" she answered getting up, "I just need to deal with one last thing."

"The trial is almost over," he said, "**Don't worry**, He won't be bothering us anymore."

Macie shook her coffee cup, "You're lucky this is empty,"

Spencer smiled as he threw the empty coffee cups in the garbage. "Let's go,"

Spencer and Macie walked towards the door of the trial of William Reid who was soon going to be presumed guilty. Before going in, Macie looked at Spencer, "And by the way, I'm going to be the annoying one. Morgan already told me about your girl issues,"

"I do not have girl issues," he said defensively, "I am definitely not going to give you permission to visit the BAU now."

"I don't need YOUR permission," she said smiling as they both went in the courtroom.

* * *

><p><em>Tim McGraw said:<em>

_"And we carry on_  
><em>When our lives come undone<em>  
><em>We carry on<em>  
><em>Cause there's promise in the morning sun<em>  
><em>We carry on<em>  
><em>As the dark surrenders to the dawn<em>  
><em>We were born to overcome<em>  
><em>We carry on<em>

_Beyond the picket fences and the oil wells_  
><em>The happy endings and the fairy tales<em>  
><em>Is the reality of shattered lives and broken dreams<em>  
><em>We carry on"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Now it is complete. Thank you to all who have read my first Fanfiction ever. I know Reid romance stories are more intersting (Trust me I love them too) but thanks for giving this story a chance.<strong>

**Didn't like it? Had other ideas for the ending? Review and tell me your final thoughts. They are much appreciated. :)**


	10. One Last Thing

Hey CriMind Readers :) Just wanted to say one last thing

Firstly; Thanks to whoever reviewed and read my first ever fanfic :P Greatly appreciated

Secondly; I really want to write a sequel...I want to try a Reid Romance type (which i really do love) but of course I want to add my OC as like a moral support a couple years in the future. Me and my stupid writers block isn't really helping.

So if anyone has any ideas please message me or leave it in review. Thank you :)


End file.
